


Omega or Alpha?

by Samtoinette



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Background Relationships, Bottom Eren Yeager, Car Accidents, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, M/M, Omega Eren Yeager, Omega Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Past Child Abuse, Past Torture, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 11:41:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14933588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samtoinette/pseuds/Samtoinette
Summary: Everyone believed your second gender was a permanent thing.For most, it was.But what happens when your soul mate is the same second gender as you?A/NLevi doesn't stay an omega in this fic. If that bothers you, walk away.I may make another with their roles reversed.





	1. Chapter 1

Being an omega assassin was a pain the ass.

There was no other way to put it.

Levi took a shitton of suppressants so nobody could tell his second gender by scent, not even his boss.

It was entirely possible the giant, blonde alpha didn't bother to look into it, or just didn't care.  
He was certainly smart enough to figure out. The only one he knew for sure was aware of his omega status was the company doctor. 

He'd been cursed with a short stature, but he more than made up for it in muscle tone. He refused to let himself go, especially in his line of work. And it was oh-so satisfying to see the shocked looks on his target's faces when they saw such a short man manage to kick their jaws in.

Levi parked his motorcycle outside headquarters and ran a hand through his wet hair, ruffling his undercut with a grumble about the rain.

To the outside, people just thought this building was an abandoned warehouse or something. When he'd first been recruited and showed up here, he thought it was a joke, so he met his alpha boss with suspicious, narrowed eyes and his responses to his questions were dripping with sarcasm.

There were still places that abducted and abused omegas, so Levi had been on high alert.

Then he was taken into the hidden elevator.

He'd been taken down 30 stories. Apparently, unlike most places where the highest ranking members of an organization have offices as high as possible, it was opposite for these guys.

He checked his watch with a harsh curse and slammed his hand into a brick on the wall, causing elevator doors to open. It was amazing how an elevator could be disguised as a brick wall, and open up with the press of one of the bricks.  
When he got inside the elevator, he jammed his thumb into the number he needed and glared at the number as it counted down.

Yes. Down.

This elevator counted from G to -30. 

Yep. Negative. Thirty.

He tapped his foot impatiently and growled, "Finally!" when the doors to the negative twenty-fifth floor opened. 

He waved his hand impatiently at Oluo as he tried to start some stupid conversation. Levi was in a hurry.

He shoved his office door open and glanced at Erwin on his way to his chair.

He sat, crossing his legs at the knee and placed his chin in his hand in boredom. "Kay, I'm here. What the fuck was so urgent?"  
The asshole had roused him from sleep at fucking four in the morning and told him to come ASAP.

"Good to see you're in a good mood." Erwin smirked and tossed a file onto Levi's desk.

With a quick glare to his superior, Levi pulled the file toward him and flipped through it. "Grisha Jaeger?" He mumbled.

"Yes. Grisha Jaeger." Levi met Erwin's eyes and waited for him to continue, "He's been doing illegal human experimentation." Erwin took the file from Levi, flipping to page four, and handing it back, pointing out a photo. "We got a call from that boy's sister. Apparently Grisha has been experimenting on his own son." Levi's eyes flashed with rage. He was no stranger to abusive guardians.

He looked at the boy's picture to memorize his face, though he probably didn't need to. Those bright, green eyes and big ass smile was tattooed on his mind's eye the instant he saw it. Glancing at the names of his family members, his brows furrowed at his sister's name. Mikasa.. Ackerman? Wait, Ackerman? What? "Is his sister safe?" Levi asked softly.

"She moved out a few months ago. She'd been trying to figure out what to do, and apparently got our card from someone at a bar.... Probably Pixis." Erwin gave a wry smile, and Levi gave a quick nod, looking more thoroughly at the boy's profile.

Pixis was an eccentric old man, but he was a nice and understanding bartender. People already tend to bare their souls to bartenders, and he made it even easier for them with how calming he could be... Plus the old fart was just plain ass crazy. If Levi didn't know any better, he'd say Pixis was their company doctor's father.

Levi's brows furrowed in confusion as he looked at the boy's information. "Erwin?" He prompted, and continued when the blonde's blue eyes landed on him, responding with a 'hmm?', "This picture looks to be of a kid of around ten..." He looked into Erwin's eyes, "But it says here Eren Jaeger nineteen."

Erwin cleared his throat and dropped his gaze, "That's the newest photo of him available." Erwin said sadly, "Eren Jaeger has been locked up in a basement and experimented on for nine years."

The growl that erupted from Levi's throat pulled Erwin's shocked attention to him.  
"What do I need to do?" Levi said darkly.

Erwin watched him carefully as he leaned back in his own chair, "Stake it out, first. From then, I trust your judgement." His boss mumbled. Once Levi nodded, Erwin was up and out of his office.

After grabbing his gun, and stashing some knives in his shitkickers, at his back, under his shirt, and at his pelvis, he decided to start staking out the Jaeger home.

 

At first, he followed Grisha to see where he went. None of it was particularly interesting. The ones that worried Levi the most were the hardware and medical supply stores. He could only imagine what he did to his son using those tools.

Grisha wound up staying home for a week after that. Once he realized his stakeout would take this much of a toll on him, Levi gave Petra a call to help him out so he could at least get some shut eye while she kept watch, and vice versa. He generally only got 3 hours of sleep a night, but even he couldn't function properly without sleep for a full week.

Roused awake by the revving of a truck, Levi rubbed his eyes with a tired groan, then noticed Grisha leaving. He shook Petra awake, and the beta mumbled as she woke up.

"What is it, boss?" 

"Grisha left. Let's get in there and take a look around." Levi responded, already pulling off his seatbelt.

Wide awake now, Petra followed and readied her gun, just in case. She kept a look out while Levi picked the lock.

Once it was open, he gestured for her to stay quiet and stepped inside.

 

Just inside of the Jaeger house, a feeling of dread filled Levi.  
The place smelled terrible and was sparsely furnished. A lamp and a couch was all that was in the living room. In the kitchen, Levi found the basic amenities. Dishwasher, laundry closet with washer and dryer, fridge with nothing but beer in it. The kitchen sink was overfilled with dirty dishes which caused him to wrinkle his nose.  
Upstairs, it was basically the same. There were beds in three of the rooms. Levi walked into one room, assuming it was Eren's, but then he found a book of poems signed 'Mikasa Ackerman'. Most of her poems were love poems talking about the green-eyed boy next door... Which was exactly where her brother's room was. Looking around the room, her walls were full of pictures of the Jaeger boy. The girl was obsessed with her brother... Creepy. This wasn't the room of someone's sister.

With an uncomfortable shudder, he made his way back downstairs to Petra who had finished scouting out the ground floor. She'd found a hatch that looked like it led into the basement.  
Levi sniffed the air and grimaced. Fear. Hopelessness. Sweat, blood, and tears. All coming from one place: The basement.  
He had to swallow the bile that rose in his throat as he took careful steps towards the hatch.

It creaked open and Levi cringed at the sound.  
Then the stench in the basement really hit him and he had to brace himself on the hatch frame. He closed his eyes against the tears that popped into his eyes from the sting.

"Boss, are you okay?" Petra asked softly.

With a nod, Levi took a few deep breaths before he started slowly making his way downstairs.  
It was an odd thing to have happen, but the scents that washed over him made him feel like _he_ was the one who'd been locked down here to be tortured and experimented on.

The whimper he heard from the corner of the room caught his attention. A boy was curled up in the fetal position and sobs wracked his body. There was a chain around his ankle to stop him from going far. 

One of the floorboards creaked under Levi's boot and the kid sat up with his eyes closed and backed himself up into the wall with his hands up to stop any incoming attack. Levi recognized Eren Jaeger from his profile.

"No, please! No more!" He cried and sobbed.  
Levi saw red when he noticed the kid was missing a few fingers. He'd never done this before, but he immediately released a roar of anger which earned him a wide-eyed look from his travelling companion.

After clearing his throat, he walked swiftly over to the boy and took one of his hands, making the boy jump and open his tear-filled eyes. He seemed to try to speak, but he was too upset to say anything intelligible.  
"My name is Levi Ackerman." He said softly, ignoring the shock from his last name, "We're here to take you away from here." He looked at Eren's hand and grimaced, "Has it been recent enough we can reattach your fingers?" He sighed when Eren just shook his head. "Okay, well let's at least get you out of here." He took the bolt cutters Petra handed him, causing the green-eyed omega to stiffen in fear, and cut one of the links of the chain on Eren's ankle. He relaxed then. Levi lifted Eren as gingerly as he could and nodded at Petra to get her ass in gear.  
Levi took Eren outside, immediately glad it was nighttime when the boy squinted at the streetlights, and gently slid him into the car. "Don't worry," Levi murmured, "You'll be safe now."  
He reached out and stroked the boys hair, earning him a gasp and a shocked look.

Petra ran out of the house and behind Levi, "Boss, I got a flash drive with the research on it. We should get going before Grisha Jaeger can show back up."

Levi nodded distractedly, then glanced at his subordinant, "You drive. I'm gonna sit in back with Eren."

Petra's eyes widened, but she nodded. "Sure, boss..." She said uncertainly, but sat behind the wheel as Levi slid in the back with the kid.

After a few swallows, Eren opened his mouth, "Who are you?" He asked, his voice quivering.

"Your knights in gleaming, black armor, kid." Levi said with a smirk. He pet the boy's head and softened his gaze, "Your sister got in touch with us." He said softly. 

He pulled out his cell and when Erwin picked up, he cut right to the chase. "We just rescued Eren Jaeger."

"Really?" Erwin sounded surprised, "That was fast."

"You expected me to sit on my ass and do nothing?" Levi drawled.

"No, of course not. It's just not like you to move so fast." Erwin clarified, "Normally you'd look at the conditions and go back with your entire team."

"I couldn't wait that long." Levi growled, his eyes narrowing dangerously as if a threat was standing right in front of him.

"I...see..." Erwin responded. "I'll start working on getting him a safe place to stay."

"No." Levi said quickly. "I'll watch him."

"What?" Erwin asked in surprise, "This is highly irregular, why would you ever--"

"He'll be safer with me than with some dumbass guard watching him god-knows-where." Levi snapped. "He's already missing fingers." He finished in a mumble and he heard Erwin gasp.

"They'll grow back..." Eren said softly and Levi looked at him wide-eyed. Eren just nodded.

"They'll... grow back." Erwin repeated skeptically, having heard the kid. "No wonder his father was experimenting." Levi growled dangerously. "I'm not going to!" Erwin defended and continued, "I have to insist you let me find a safe house for the Jaeger boy."

"Erwin, why the fuck--"

"It's protocol." Erwin cut him off in a demanding tone. "You will bring him to headquarters. If you're that worried, he can sleep on the couch in your office where you can watch over him, but tomorrow, he will be taken elsewhere. Do I make myself clear?"

Swallowing back several insults, Levi responded in a dark tone, "Understood." He jammed his finger against the End button and immediately thought how much more satisfying it had been to close a flip phone or slam a phone into the receiver when angry instead of angrily pressing a screen.

"What is it, sir?" Petra asked tentatively.

"The dumbass tree said... something that pissed me off." He evaded. "Don't ask further, it'll just piss me off more." She nodded and kept her eyes on the road. "Anyway, we're going to headquarters." He ended a sigh with a growl. This was against his better judgement.

"Yes, sir." She answered, and made a left turn to head toward headquarters.


	2. Chapter 2

Eren was, naturally, scared shitless when they arrived at headquarters. He trembled all the way into the warehouse and still didn't calm down when they reached the negative twenty-fifth floor. Levi kept a hand on his arm so the kid wouldn't fall on his ass and led him to his office. After sitting the kid down on the couch, Levi wrapped a blanket around Eren's shoulders.  
It was crazy how mesmerizing those surprised green eyes were. Levi glanced into them and almost had trouble looking away, except then a knock on the door caused his guest to jump and stare at the door in fear.  
Straightening up, Levi cleared his throat and called, "Come in."

Erwin strode in and looked at Eren who was staring at him. He walked up to him and held his hand out, "Erwin Smith." The boy looked between his hand and his face. The longer Erwin stood there, the deeper his frown got.

Hiding his smirk under his hand, "He hasn't seen any human contact besides his father for nine years, you dumb titan." Levi reminded his superior. Erwin's cheeks darkened and he pulled his hand back.

"Right, thank you, Ackerman." Erwin stood at parade rest and regarded Eren silently. "Well, you still speak English, right?" He asked the frightened omega. Levi couldn't resist his huff of a laugh when Eren glared at his superior.

"Yes, I can speak English, Sir." He put emphasis on the 'sir'.

Levi cleared his throat at the look Erwin gave him. "Get to the point, Eyebrows, the brat's been through a lot. Petra's making some hot cocoa to help calm him and Oluo's grabbing a change of clothes and a pillow for him so he can rest properly."

"Right. Eren Jaeger," Erwin began, "As I was saying, I am Erwin Smith. I'm Levi's Colonel. We're part of an underground military group that is kept secret from the general public, hence the secret location. Levi is our top assassin. Speaking of which," Erwin turned to regard Levi, "Your work isn't finished yet. Grisha Jaeger is still alive." Satisfied with the responding nod he received, he turned back to Eren, "Your sister contacted us, I assume one of our few trusted outsiders gave her our card. Her primary objective was to get you out of there. I'm still surprised Levi chose to save you before taking out his intended target, however you're safe. That'll ease your sister's fears.  
"Ackerman, if you don't jump on the rest of this assignment quickly, Grisha will realize what's happened and skip town." Erwin warned his subordinate.

Levi met his eyes. "I'm aware, sir."

"Good." 

Petra knocked and poked her head in, "Oh, I'm sorry to interrupt." She apologized.

"I was just finishing up, Ms. Ral. Please, come on in." Erwin excused and returned his attention to the males in the room. "Hange will take a look at him tomorrow to check his wounds and mental stability."   
He pulled Levi aside and lowered his voice so only he could hear him, "I never asked before, Levi," Erwin started slowly, "but aren't you... an omega?"

Levi's eyes narrowed, "Why do you think so, sir?" He asked calmly.

"I don't care what your second gender is, Levi. Otherwise I would've never hired you." Erwin said. "I don't want to pry, it's just... That growl from our call earlier wasn't an omegan sound." Levi's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Your second gender might be changing." Levi pulled his arm away from his superior and stared at him incredulously. The fuck was this blonde titan thinking? "I want you to see Hange tomorrow, once they've seen to Eren."

"But, eyebrows--" Levi started.

"That's an order, Levi." Erwin stated authoritatively and nodded at Levi's defeated shrug.  
Erwin turned toward the door then looked over his shoulder at their charge, "Try to get some sleep, Mr. Jaeger." Eren nodded, then Erwin and Petra both excused themselves and left.

Once their footsteps were out of earshot, Levi cursed and roughly ran a hand through his hair. See Hange tomorrow... What was he, a child?  
With a roll of his eyes, he pulled out his phone and sent a quick text to the four-eyes in question

At the vibration in his pocket, he checked the 'Okelie dokelie' Hange sent, and shoved the phone back in his pocket.

Another knock at the door caused another eye roll, "Come in." He said with annoyance. His irritation only rose when Oluo entered. 

"Oi, brat. Here." He said, handing Eren the pillow and throwing the change of clothes on the other end of the couch. "Put that shit on and don't give me any lip."

His harsh sigh brought Oluo's attention to him. "Kids, right boss?" Oluo scoffed.

"Out. Now." Levi all but growled. Oluo opened his mouth to speak, but swallowed whatever response he had when he saw the captain's glare. He scrambled out the door as fast as he could. 

"A lot of... lively people..." Eren said.

"Heh. That they are." With a nod in the kid's direction, Levi looked meaningfully at the spare clothes, "You need help with your hands like that?"

Looking down at his hands, Eren nodded. "I think so." Standing, the blanket slipped to the couch from his shoulders.

Levi nodded and helped Eren take off his shirt. While Eren was grabbing the spare, Levi visibly swallowed. He wasn't expecting the brat to be so ripped. Levi hadn't noticed before, but Eren must've been naturally tan. Even after nine years underground, he wasn't pasty white. 

"-vi. -evi. Levi!" Levi shook his head and met Eren's concerned green eyes. It was then he realized he'd been staring at the former prisoners chest. He took the spare shirt from Eren and shoved it over his head to hide the heat he felt fill his cheeks.

"Do you..." Levi swallowed the saliva that filled his mouth, "Need help with the bottoms too?" Was his voice shaking? He felt like his voice was shaking.

"Um... Yeah, I think so."

Inwardly cursing, Levi helped the kid stand. He stared at a point on the wall behind the teen while he undid his jeans. Luckily-- or unluckily depending on your perspective-- the jeans fell easily down his hips due to his thin body. Levi had to close his eyes as the kid took a step toward him, out of the pants.   
This felt like a serious test of his self control at this point. It only got worse, too. He had to hold the sleep loungers open for Eren to step into. Eren even had to brace himself on Levi's shoulders to do so. Then he had to slide those pants up the kid's legs and even tighten the drawstring for him. 

Levi pulled the blanket back over Eren's shoulders and took a step back to ensure the brat was dressed. With a nod, he let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding and quickly made his way to his chair.

Another knock on the door made Levi jump with a gasp. He felt guilty, like he'd been doing something wrong. All he'd been doing was helping someone get dressed. "Come in." He called. 

His eyes narrowed and he was up and in front of the door before Hangi could step into the room. "What is it, glasses?" He hissed in a whisper.

With wide eyes, Hange handed him a plate with a sandwich on it. "I heard someone malnourished was brought in, I thought he'd want food. What jumped up your ass and died?" 

"I don't want to talk about it. You'll meet him tomorrow, leave it at that."

"Why can't I just say hi now?"

"Because I asked you not to." He finally met their eyes.

Hangi took a deep sniff and their brows furrowed deeply. "Yeah, tomorrow then." With a nod they placed a hand on Levi's shoulder making him jump. "Get some rest, tiny captain." They said sincerely and headed away.

Closing the door with a sigh, Levi rested his head against the cool metal. After a moment, he pushed off and handed Eren the plate of food. "Here." He said weakly.

With a shocked look, Eren took it and nibbled at the sandwich. "Thank you." He said softly in awe.

Collapsing into his chair, Levi rested his head in his hands. It had been an exhausting day. The sound of rustling brought his attention to his guest. He flipped the lamp off when Eren lied down. "Sleep well, brat." He whispered.

He stared at the sleeping form of the kid who turned his life upsidedown in a day. Levi couldn't make sense of what was happening to him. He was attracted to the brat, but that was weird as shit since they were both omegas. Yet, here he was, fighting with the circus in his pants and the overwhelming desire to protect him.

 

Levi awoke with a start. He looked around his office, and had a mini panic attack when he couldn't find Eren.

His brain kicked into high gear, running through the most likely scenarios. Finally it hit him.

Jumping out of his chair, he stalked his way to Hangi's office and the door flew open, banging against the wall. Hangi yelped and stared at him in confusion.

"Levi, what're you--" He held up a hand to them, stopping them midsentence.

Seeing the object of his panic, he released a breath and strode in to lean against the wall beside Eren with his arms crossed over his chest. "Have you begun yet?" 

"Uh, no... I was just about to get started." They responded and eyed Levi. With a nod, Levi leaned his head against the wall and watched the check-up.

Levi knew how unorthodox it was for him to be there, but he couldn't bring himself to care. His feelings of protection over this kid were through the roof, and while he knew Hanji was trustworthy, he knew how the doctor got at medical anomalies... Such as digits growing back like a lizard regrows its tail. If they saw that, he had no idea what Hange would do. 

"Okie doke! You're done, pup! Levi, your turn." The doctor called. Levi's brows furrowed. It was odd the doctor hadn't made a big deal out of Eren's hands.

He grabbed Eren's hands, making the kid squeak in surprise. Levi's brows raised. His fingers had completely regrew overnight. Leaning close, he whispered in the taller omega's ear, "Did I hallucinate your fingers missing?" Eren held his gaze and shook his head.

With a nod, he took the spot Eren had vacated, so Hange could take a look at him.

"I'll go back to the office to give you two some privacy." Eren said.

"Thanks, pumpkin! I'll be done with him in a jiffy!" Hange called. They stayed quiet for a minute until the sound of footsteps disappeared. "Okay Levi, what the hell is going on?!"

Levi narrowed his eyes at his old friend, "What do you mean, glasses?"

"I mean you! I've never seen you act that way before! I brushed it off as him being in an unfamiliar place with unfamiliar people, but he, too, was nervous about leaving the office. Once we got here, he started whimpering." They shook their head. "Then you practically burst the door down a few moments later." They leaned back in their chair and rubbed their eyes under their glasses. "You two can't be apart for five minutes. It's almost like...." They trailed off and glanced at Levi, shaking their head. "No."

"Like what, glasses?" Levi prompted.

"It's like you two are mated."

Levi scoffed in response. "That's impossible, on several fronts. For starters, we just met yesterday. For another, we're both omegas!"

Hangi regarded him for a moment and softly questioned, "Are you..."

Levi glared at them, "What do you mean? You of all people would know! You took my blood during a routine blood test when I first joined the organization."

"That's not what I meant..." They slid their glasses off and looked Levi in the eye. "Did you know your scent has changed?" They nodded when Levi looked at them like they'd grown a second head. "It's true." They stated. "I saw you a week ago, before you started this assignment. We met for lunch yesterday while Petra watched the Jaeger house. Between lunch yesterday and that meeting at your door last night your scent changed."

"Okay, shitty glasses. What drugs are you on?"

"None. Levi, I'm not kidding you. Your scent has been potent. Something it shouldn't be with all the omegan suppressants you take. It's also taken on a spicier note, something not seen in omegas. Omegas generally smell sweet, you know." Levi nodded slowly, looking troubled. "I don't know for sure, but this is unheard of. It's like your second gender is changing... And the way your and Eren are together..." They sighed and slid their glasses back on, "That one I could logically explain if it weren't for your birth secondary gender."

"Yeah, how?"

"Soul pairs." They stated simply. "It's uncommon, but sometimes you find someone who you just click with. I've never heard of it between two people with the same second genders though."

"No shit, Glasses." Levi rolled his eyes with a sigh.

"I know it's a lot to take in. I'll just need some blood and I'll get in touch with the results."

"Fine." Bearing his arm, Levi let Hange take his blood. He was at a loss. What kind of sick joke was this? 

 

Holding the spot where Hange had drawn the blood, Levi walked back to his office in a daze. He knew his subordinates were talking to him, but he only heard a ringing in his ears. 

He entered his office and locked the door behind him. He saw Eren's mouth moving but he heard nothing. Levi sank onto the couch and dropped his head into his hands to stare at the floor. 

"Levi?" Eren asked tentatively and touched his shoulder. 

Levi gasped at the touch and sucked in air. He hadn't realized he'd stopped breathing. Looking over at Eren, he suddenly pulled the boy into his arms and held him, resting his chin on the kid's head.

Eren didn't protest and rubbed Levi's back, like he knew he needed it.

"Are you okay?" Eren asked softly.

Levi nodded and released him. He gazed into his eyes and opened his mouth to speak when there was a knock at the door.

With a soft growl, Levi turned toward the door, "Come in."

Erwin walked in and visibly shuddered. He shook his head as he recovered, and regarded the males in the room. "I found a good, safe place for Eren to go." He announced and looked pointedly at Levi. "He'll be going there this evening, as soon as it's dark."


	3. Chapter 3

Levi paced outside Erwin's office while Eren was in there. It was supposed to be a secret from everyone where the kid was going. That included him. He wanted to be the one to take Eren away and set him up in a safe house, but he still hadn't finished his assignment. He definitely needed to jump on that...

The door opened and Eren jumped when he saw Levi standing there. 

"Have you been here the whole time?" He asked.

"Yeah, so what's up? What'd he say?" Levi was unnaturally anxious. It felt like a piece of his anatomy was being ripped from him.

"I leave in an hour, and I'm not to tell anyone where I'm going." Eren smiled sheepishly and Levi nodded, running his fingers through his hair.

"Come with me in the meantime. I didn't get my coffee. I'll get you some breakfast and whatever you want to drink."

"What about you? You don't want breakfast?" Eren inquired.

"I don't eat breakfast." Levi smirked. "C'mon brat, we're burning daylight." With a quick glance to his watch, Levi took Eren's hand and led him to the elevator.

 

Eren fidgeted in his seat, increasingly nervous. He didn't know why. He glanced at his raven haired companion across the restaurant's table and it felt like his heart was going to explode from his chest. He'd never felt anything like this before. Of course, he'd been locked in a basement for half his life, during his pubescent years.  
Attraction was a brand new thing for him. As were the feelings of safety and warmth. The man sitting across from him had given him both in just a handful of hours. He was eternally grateful.

An omegan waitress set a plate of pancakes in front of him and he gasped at the food. It looked delicious. It had been a long time since he'd had a proper meal. Levi had ordered for him since he'd had no idea what was good.   
It made him uncomfortable that the waitress was just standing there staring at Levi. He glanced up and saw the deep blush on her cheeks. An unfamiliar feeling welled up inside him. He wanted to teleport to Levi's side and hold his arm. He was feeling all sorts of new sensations since being liberated from his confines in his own basement.

Levi lifted his coffee to his lips, holding the mug by the rim, then hesitated. He boldly looked the waitress in the eye pointedly, "That will be all." He said irritatedly.

"Ah, right. Yes." The waitress bowed and ran off.

Levi glanced at Eren, "Sorry. She was making you uncomfortable." Eren openly stared at him. How did he know? It was like he could read his mind. Levi pointed at the food in front of his green eyed partner, "You gonna eat or what?"

Eren's eyes dropped to his food as he nodded. He started eating slowly. He saw Levi smirk in his peripheral vision. It was then he realized he'd moaned after the food entered his mouth. A blush spread across his cheeks. "Sorry." He said softly.

"It's fine. It's been a while since you've had good food. Yesterdays sandwich was from the crappy HQ cafeteria." He took a sip of his coffee, "Enjoy it. That's what it's there for."

Eren gave him a big grin and began devouring the delicious, buttermilk stacks that were slathered in butter and syrup.

 

Levi almost choked on his beverage. That smile had to be illegal. It caused his heart to skip a beat.   
With a frown, he cautiously sniffed the air. The distressed smell Eren had been pumping out with the waitress there had been replaced, but it was replaced with the unmistakable, though subtle, scent of heat.  
Levi dug his suppressants out of his pocket and slid them across the table. Eren looked at it in confusion.

"Take two." Levi ordered softly. Eren looked at him incredulous, but did as Levi said. "It's for your protection." Levi explained to ease the anxiety evident in Eren.

With a curse, Levi stood up. "Keep eating, I'll be right back." Satisfied with Eren's nod, he walked out of earshot and pulled his phone out, hitting the speed dial for Erwin.

"Levi, to what do I owe the pleasure?" He answered with a smile in his voice.

"We have a problem." Levi pinched the bridge of his nose. "Who did you have scheduled to take Eren to the safe house?"

"Uhh, Mullins and Finley, why?"

Levi cursed harshly. "You need to change that. Is Petra free? Hange? Oluo?"

"What is it, Levi?" Erwin demanded, catching onto the seriousness of Levi's tone.

"Eren's heat is surfacing." Levi sighed in exasperation.

"I see. You don't want any alphas with him." It wasn't a question. "Mullins and Finley are perfectly capable gentlemen. Eren will be in good hands."

"Is there no way I could--" Levi started softly.

"You're not going to be his escort, Levi." Erwin stated assertively. "That's final. You need to find Grisha Jaeger and finish your assignment. Do I make myself clear?"

A soft growl erupted in Levi's throat, "Perfectly." He bit out.

Hanging up the phone, he rejoined his eating companion and waved dismissively when Eren looked at him questioningly.  
This didn't sit right with him, but there was nothing more he could do.

 

As Eren was about to leave for the safe house, Levi handed Eren the package of suppressants. "Take these with you. Take another if you start to feel hot."

"Um, okay." Eren said in confusion, sticking the suppressants in his pocket. 

Levi held Eren at arm length for a moment, then wrapped a hand behind the nape of his neck. He drew Eren's head to his shoulder and rubbed their scent glands together. It was a ridiculous thing for an omega to do to another omega, but Levi couldn't resist the feeling it was an imperative action before Eren got into the car with two alphas for god knows how long.

"Captain." Mullins spoke up, clearly annoyed at having to wait, but he snapped his mouth shut at the glare he received in return. 

Levi finally released Eren with a sigh and slid his motorcycle jacket off his shoulders to wrap around Eren. "Take this too." He told the younger man softly, meeting his gaze. If Hange was right about the change in his scent, maybe it would save Eren. 

He escorted the kid to the black sedan and helped him into the backseat. He even clicked his seatbelt in place and tested it to ensure its safety.   
With a sigh, he brushed his lips across Eren's forehead and pulled away, cooing at the mewling that inadvertantly escaped his throat.

It was a herculean task to pull himself away from the young omega and close the door, but he somehow managed it. Swallowing the growing anxiety, he nodded at Eren's escorts and clenched his fists at his side as the car drove off. He watched until the car could no longer be seen and couldn't stop the distressed sound that rumbled in his chest.   
It felt like his feet were rooted in place and it take far too much effort to force himself to walk away from the spot the vehicle had previously occupied. 

_Just need to finish this assignment._ He told himself. Finish this assignment and he'll be permanently safe.  
With a determined nod, he made his way back to headquarters.   
It was time to finish this.

 

Levi and Petra sat outside the Jaeger house once more. This time they stocked up on snacks. Petra kept stuffing her face. She had an amazing metabolism to put food away like that and still keep her slender figure.  
Levi rested his head in his hand watching out for the mad scientist's car. 

"Y'know, Captain." Petra spoke up, "Your scent has been getting spicier." If the comment had come from any other second gender, he'd be uncomfortable. Luckily, though, betas generally didn't react to scents. They were almost like the asexuals of their world. Meaning, Petra was just stating an observation and not coming onto him.

He glanced over at Petra, "Yeah." He said simply.

"Is it because of Eren?" She asked softly. He met her intelligent gaze and smirked before returning his gaze to the window.

"You caught me." He admitted.

"How is that possible, though?"

"Hange thinks it's some kind of soul bond. Since we're both the same, one of us had to change."

"But why you?" She asked softly, "You're... uh..." She trailed off.

"Short?" Levi snorted and saw Petra nod hesitantly out of the corner of his eye. He sighed, "I'm guessing it's because of experience and personality. Eren was a prisoner in his own house for nine years. He's timid right now, though I sense that won't always be the case. Right now, though... He needs protecting."

They drifted off into silence, til his phone chimed.  
'Call me a sap.' He raised his eyebrow at Hange's text, then another came in 'LOL sorry, autocorrect! ASAP.'

He dialed the number. They picked up after one ring, "Hey, captain grump!"

"Cut to the chase, four eyes." Levi drawled.

"Right, right. Weeeell, your bloodwork came back. You're definitely becoming an alpha." Levi rolled his eyes. He'd figured that out when he scent marked the green eyed omega earlier. The silence went on. "I'm guessing you figured that out... Ooh! What happened?!" They exclaimed excitedly.

"Thanks for the diagnosis, goodbye Hange." 

"Wait, no, Levi."

"I'm on an assignment, shitty glasses."

They sighed, "Fine, fine. We'll talk later. Have fun killing your honey's father!"

Levi smirked with a snort as he ended the call. It was such an unfamiliar feeling, wanting to be near someone so much. He'd never really felt that way about people. Sure, he cared about people and was always protective, but nothing like how he was with Eren. 

 

At first, Eren had fidgeted in the car. He was with two unfamiliar alphas, but he was covered in Levi's scent. He pulled the jacket tightly around him and breathed in deeply. A smile curved at his lips. Any anxiety he felt was gone the moment that scent hit his nostrils.  
It had already been an hour since they left headquarters. Bunching up Levi's jacket, he shoved it under his head and fell asleep against the window.

That had been a mistake.

He was jolted awake when the car crashed into a tree. He looked around to get his bearings and his heart began hammering in his chest. He went to check on his escorts and gasped at their absence. Both were gone. Why were both gone?  
He climbed out of the car to get a look around. He thought maybe both alphas were thrown from the car when they hit the tree, but neither was anywhere to be found.   
More importantly, where was he? His memories of his home town were fuzzy, but nothing around him looked like Trost. A deserted road, a thick forest. He shivered and grabbed Levi's jacket, wrapping the sleeves around his neck and tying a knot.  
He didn't have a cell phone and he didn't know where he was. 

A car pulled up slowly and Eren broke into a relieved smile, "Thank goodness." He whispered to himself. A tall, lanky man exited the car with a grin.   
Then the back door of the car opened and Eren's heart dropped as his eyes widened. He turned toward the woods to start running, but he didn't get far. There was a gunshot and he cried out as pain erupted from his calf. He dropped to his knees because of the pain, holding the wound with his hand.

"I finally found you." That all-too familiar voice taunted. "I came home and you were gone. Good thing I noticed I was being followed last week." Eren looked up and caught the cruel smile curve his father's lips. "Now be a good boy and come with me. You've nowhere to go anyway." 

As his father approached, Eren forced himself to stand and limp toward the forest. Unfortunately, it was only a moment until one arm snaked around his waist and another, cloth covered, hand went over his nose and mouth.  
His head swam until he couldn't keep his eyes open anymore and darkness claimed him. He felt the hand on his mouth fall away.

"Get him in the car quickly." He heard his father say. "We need to be across that state line before those assholes can catch up to us."  
The panic Eren felt at those words was short lived, as sleep took him then.

 

Petra was roused awake when Levi released a growl as his phone went off. He answered it boredly, "What is it, Eyebrows?"  
His brows furrowed, "You WHAT?!" He yelled into the phone.   
Petra sat up straight, on high alert at realizing her boss's agitation.  
Levi hung up, clearly overcome with rage as he drove a little too fast toward headquarters.

"What's going on?" Petra asked cautiously.

"Eren's missing."


	4. Chapter 4

"Goddamn it, Erwin!" Levi slammed his hands down on the tall blonde's desk. "You told me no one knew where he was going! You told me he'd be guarded like a hawk! You told me he'd be _safe_!" He paced in front of the blonde titan's desk. "Where even are Eren's guards? They couldn't have just up and disappeared!"

Fear wasn't an emotion Levi was familiar with. He could feel that the whites of his eyes were even showing. His heart beat rapidly in his chest as he imagined all the terrible things Grisha could be doing to Eren right then. He swallowed convulsively as his mind ran wild, and grabbed Erwin's wastebasket without a word and emptied what little contents were in his stomach. 

"Jesus, Levi. I've never seen you like this before." The colonel noted. He got a deadpan look from his shorter subordinate before said raven resumed heaving over the trash bin.

Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, Levi straightened up. "I want to be on the assignment to find him." Levi stated hoarsely.

"Levi, you're too close to this."

"Don't give me that bullshit, Eyebrows!" Levi exclaimed and nearly knocked the lamp to the floor. He thought better of it at the last second and placed his hands on the desk, getting level with the blonde's eyes. "He's my omega." Levi croaked. He was on the verge of tears. He was worried sick, and it felt like his heart had been ripped out of his chest. He blamed himself for not getting Grisha when he had the chance. If he had, he could've just taken Eren home.

Erwin sighed, "Alright. But I don't want you to be the one to kill Grisha. You're too close to keep your head about it."

"Fine, whatever your conditions. Just let me..." Levi swallowed, "Let me find my brat." He squeaked out.

Erwin nodded. "We'll probably find him faster with you on the team anyway... You followed Grisha for over a week. Any thoughts of location?"

Running a hand over his face, Levi placed his hands behind his back and began pacing Erwin's office. Trying to push his fear aside, he thought hard about where Grisha would take his kidnapped son.

"Have you looked into what properties he owns?" Levi said at last, stopping suddenly, his brows furrowed. 

"Hange has."

Without another word, Levi was out of Erwin's office and running toward the elevator.

 

Hange jumped when the door to their office burst open without ceremony and Levi stalked in. 

"What properties does Grisha Jaeger own?" He demanded.

"Well hello to you too, sunshine." Hange frowned, handing Levi a paper on their desk. They looked Levi up and down as his eyes scanned the page. Their office was filling with the scent of distressed alpha, and that was something you did not want. Being a newly presented alpha, too, Levi would be experiencing rage like he'd never experienced it before. If he got his hands on Grisha Jaeger... There would be a bloodbath.

Levi sank into the chair across from Hangi's desk and dropped his head in his hands. "Is this all?" He asked softly.

"In this state." Hange supplied.

"I want a list of all his properties, nationwide." Levi met their eyes. The stormy look in those deep grey eyes had Hangi's fingers moving across the keyboard without another word.  
They'd already dug up all the properties nationwide, but didn't think Grisha would take Eren so far...

Hange started printing the document with a list of all Grisha's properties. There were a few in the surrounding states. Levi yanked it from the printer as soon as it was finished and scanned the page.

The phone on the desk rang and Hangi picked it up on the first ring, "He-- Oh, Erwin! What's up?" Levi's eyes snapped to them and their conversation with their boss.

"We finally found the sedan that went missing." He said solemnly.

"Oh dear, where?" Hange took a post it to scrawl down the location.

"Halfway down Shiganshina, right around mile 50." His voice was tight.

"What?" Hange breathed. Shiganshina was five hours away from headquarters. "Erwin," Hange began, "Where were they taking Eren?"

"I don't know." He admitted. "They drove in the opposite direction of the safehouse."

"Shit..." Hange breathed and collapsed in their chair, catching Levi's interested and concerned eyes.

"I need you to look into all of our personel." Erwin stated.

"I'm on it."

"Tell Levi he's heading out in fifteen minutes with Ms. Ral."

"Got it, boss." They hung up the phone and nodded at Levi, "You and Petra are heading out in fifteen minutes."

"So where were they taking Eren?" Levi asked. 

Hange sighed, "Away from the safehouse." They stated simply. "The car was found around mile 50 on Shiganshina." 

Levi growled as his eyes narrowed. "Is there some kind of Eren kidnapping network I'm unaware of?" He exclaimed in exasperation.

"Fifteen minutes, Levi." Hange reminded. With a nod, he was up and out of their office with the list of properties in hand.   
Hangi sat back with a sigh and rubbed their eyes under their glasses, "What's going on..."

 

Grateful to be in a military-grade JLTV, Levi sped down the highway at its top speed. It was only about 70 mph, but he was grateful for anything that would get him to Eren faster.   
When he considered where the sedan had been taking his omega, he logically decided to follow the same road to see where Grisha's properties were from there. 

Even after the 50 mile mark on Shiganshina, Levi was still anxious. Petra had curled up to nap while he drove. He barely slept as it was, and he doubted he could sleep at all knowing Eren was being experimented on.   
Gripping the wheel tighter, Levi swallowed his growl. He didn't want to wake Petra up because he couldn't control his emotions.  
He wasn't a religious man, but he silently prayed as he drove. He feared more than anything that Grisha would kill his son, or break him mentally.

They'd left headquarters around ten at night, and it was five in the morning before they got to the property Levi thought Grisha went to. It was the closest to the 50 mile mark.

He didn't wake his travelling companion when he arrived at Grisha's cabin. He had his gun at the ready as he approached. It was quiet. There were no lights on in the building. Still, he carefully slipped into the house. He snuck through the rooms with his flashlight up, and was disappointed to not find anything. There was no basement hatch either. Not a soul to be found. He put his gun away.  
All he found was a wedding dress laid out on a double bed, with a photo on the nightstand of a tiny Eren, about one or two years old, being held by his doppleganger with long hair. Eren's mother, Levi guessed. He took a step toward the photo, but stepped on something soft. Shining his flashlight down, he picked up the teddy bear.  
It was stupid. He knew it was stupid, but he just couldn't stop himself. It wasn't normally in his character, but he just couldn't hold it in any longer.   
He hugged the teddy bear to his chest, falling to his knees, and letting free the tears and frustration he'd kept buried for half a day. He covered his mouth on a sob.  
If he was in his right mind, he'd be disgusted that snot started pouring from his nose. A soft knock brought his attention to Petra who walked in with a sad smile and rubbed his back as he sobbed into the bear.

"He'll be okay." Petra said softly. "We'll find him." Levi took a few breaths to calm himself and nodded. He pulled out his handkerchief to clean himself up. "Come on, boss. Let's get back to the car. I'll drive for a while. I think a break would do you some good."   
Levi grabbed the photo as Petra helped him to the car. He was exhausted. Physically, mentally, and especially emotionally. All he wanted was to pull that kid into his arms and stroke that soft mop of hair.

He held the bear tightly as Petra resumed their trip to the next place. He let free a loud sigh. "I need him." He whispered.  
Petra didn't respond, and Levi was grateful for that. He felt pathetic.

 

A contented sigh escaped his lips as long, slender fingers languidly ran through Eren's hair. He snuggled into the hard, bare chest under his head, turning slightly, he placed a kiss on Levi's pectoral. A huff of laughter caused him to look upwards and grin.  
Then darkness bled into the scene and Eren started to panic. Levi was falling away from him, calling his name and holding his hand out for the young omega. Eren called out to him as he ran, trying to catch up to the raven haired beauty.

His bright green eyes blinked awake, his heart hammering in his chest. Looking around, he chose not to sit up yet. He was still in a car, in the backseat. There was a bright light overhead and a glance told him he was at a gas station. He hissed in pain as he moved his leg. He remembered being shot and kidnapped by his father. With a soft gasp, he quickly feigned sleep as Grisha and his companion got back in the car.  
"How is he?" Eren heard his father ask.

"Sleepin'." Said the other man. He had a deep, southern accent.

The two men in the front fell into silence. The only sound in the car was the radio on low.

_Settle down, it'll all be clear  
Don't pay no mind to the demons  
They fill you with fear  
The trouble it might drag you down  
If you get lost, you can always be found_

Eren swallowed hard. He couldn't let his father get away with this. Looking around, he tried to find something he could do. He spotted a tire iron and an idea came to him. At a railroad track, Eren rolled forward so he was on the floor of the back seat.

"Heh, yer boy fell off the seat."

"He still asleep?" To this, the guy with his father hummed an affirmative.

Letting out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding, he took the tire iron and slowly slid it under the driver's seat. Careful not to make any noise, he pushed a bottle under the brake peddle. He then slowly slid the tire iron to the drive peddle and shoved it all the way to the floor, bracing the back of the tire iron up in the chair so it couldn't be dislodged.

He went back to feigning sleep as the two men in the front seat began shouting and yelling at each other.   
Nobody was paying attention to him, good. He slid the lock on the door to the unlocked position and slowly tried the latch. Cursing inwardly, he curled up. They'd put the child lock on, so he brace for the impact he knew was coming.   
And it did.  
A few moments later, they hit something. Neither men in the front seat had their seatbelts on, so they were both thrown through the windshield and onto the pavement outside.   
The impact didn't leave Eren unscathed, since he was thrown against the front seats, but he couldn't bring himself to care.   
They were still within city limits. Someone should see the crash and call an ambulance. Hopefully from there he could--.  
"Fuck." He collapsed his head against his arms.   
He didn't know Levi's number. He didn't know how to contact anyone from Levi's company. What could he do?  
What did it matter. His head hurt. He felt sleepy. He could barely keep his eyes open. There were sirens nearby, but he just wanted them to shut the hell up. Some men in blue shone a bright light into the car and Eren squinted.

"There's someone still in here!" one of them exclaimed, "Stay right there, we'll have you out in a jiffy!"  
Eren smiled at that word, 'jiffy'. It reminded him of that crazy doctor with the glasses.  
He sighed in contentment and couldn't hold back the sleep any longer.


	5. Chapter 5

They'd been checking every place of Grisha's for a week and Levi was losing hope.  
The organization had sent people out to the properties in the opposite direction Levi and Petra had gone, and so far, eveyone came up empty.

Levi sat at a booth with his face in his hands, his coffee at the diner left untouched, while Petra tried to uplift his spirits with softly spoken words of encouragement.  
She excused herself to use the facilities while he sat staring at the table. 

"You see this shit? Kid wasn't wearin' his damn seatbelt. Neither were the guys drivin' the damn thing. People these days, right?" one patron was saying.

Petra walked back over and let free a gasp. Levi couldn't be bothered to look up.  
Then she started patting his arm.  
He smacked her hand away, but she resumed patting his arm.  
He smacked her hand away again, this time with a growl. It still didn't stop her.

He looked up finally, "Damn it, Petra, what is it?!" She pointed to something behind him, so he rolled his eyes and turned in his seat.  
He tried to figure out what she meant when his eyes widened and his breathing hitched.

Right there, on the television, was the boy he'd been searching for, smiling and laughing as he talked to nurses and the newscaster. The headline under his picture was 'Boy wakes up from five-day coma'.  
Petra walked over to their waitress to see if anyone knew the hospital Eren was at.   
It wasn't long before she threw money on the table and dragged Levi to the car by his arm.

 

"Hi, we're here to see Eren Jaeger!" Petra cried out the instant they hit the information station in the hospital, earning her a weird look from the receptionist.

With a roll of his eyes, Levi walked up, knocking his knuckles against the counter to direct her atttention to him instead.

"What she meant, is that we're here to see the kid who appeared on TV. He may have been 'John Doe' until he woke up." Levi stood and thought for a minute, "Omega. Soft, messy brown hair. Big green eyes and infectious laugh."  
A lightbulb went off in the receptionist's head, then she eyed the two of them suspiciously. 

"We're not allowed to just let... _strangers_ see the patients. I'll have to call the doctor to verify you two."

"Good. Do that." The receptionist looked ready to retort, but shut her mouth and started to dial at the look on Levi's face.

"Sorry, Levi. I didn't think about them not knowing who he was." Petra said softly.

"It's fine."

Luckily it was only about five minutes until the doctor came down. It made Levi bristle that he was an alpha. An alpha doctor was watching over his omega for a week. He wanted to punch something.

The blonde outstretched his hand with a smile, "Hi there, I'm doctor Finnegan." He began, "I've been Mr. Jaeger's doctor." Petra shook the man's hand first with a blush, and Levi took the man's hand just to be polite. The doctor took a sniff and his pupils dialated. "Ahhh, I recognize your scent." He looked right at Levi.

"What?" He narrowed his eyes dangerously and the blonde held his hands up in defense.

"No, no. Not in a bad way! I just mean, Mr. Jaeger had your scent all over him when he arrived here." Levi's inner alpha swelled with pride. "We had no idea how to contact you, I'm afraid." He smiled sheepishly, "So your name is...?"

"Levi Ackerman."

"Well, Mister A--"

"Levi." He interrupted.

"L-Levi, then. Please follow me, I'll take you to him." With an infuriatingly pleasant smile, he led Levi and Petra to the elevator.

The second they reached the fourth floor, Eren's scent hit him. He forced himself not to break down in relief until he saw the brunette with his own eyes. He took off at a run down the hall toward the scent, ignoring the doctor's protests behind him.  
He slid to a stop in front of a room, panting from his run and walked inside briskly.

"Levi!" Eren called with a huge smile. He squeaked in surprise when Levi walked over and pulled him into his arms, burying his nose in the taller boy's hair. "L-Levi?" 

He couldn't help the tears that flowed out of his eye sockets at that point. "I thought--" He croaked, "I thought I'd never see you again." He admitted in a whisper.

Eren gently pulled away and took Levi's face in his hands. "I'll always come back to you." He said sincerely and placed a soft kiss against Levi's jaw. He scooted over on the hospital bed and patted the spot next to him.  
Levi didn't need to be told twice. He climbed into the bed and clung to Eren tightly, while Eren gently ran his fingers through the shorter male's hair.

"Shh, it's alright, Levi. I'm right here." He sounded so motherly Levi huffed out a laugh. Definitely an omega.

"You don't think I'm too pathetic for an alpha?" He asked softly and felt Eren shake his head.

"You were scared and worried for, what? A week? I understand." A kiss was placed in his hair. "I felt the same way." Levi pulled away and looked up at his omega, and Eren met his eyes with a nod and smile, "I kept thinking I needed to get away any way I could and come back to you." He placed his lips right next to Levi's ear and whispered so only he could hear, "That's why I caused the crash."

A knock on the doorframe brought their attentions to Petra, but neither of them parted. It was like they were joined at the hip.

"I called Erwin for immediate air transport home." Petra said with a smile. "The dead bodies of Eren's original escorts were found in the woods. No telling why they went out there, but they were apparently mauled by a bear." She shuddered. "And apparently Grisha, in fact, was the second kidnapper. He was dead by the time the ambulance got to the crash, so Eren's officially safe." She grinned widely.

"He's ready to be released. I just need to get the paperwork." The blonde, alpha doctor called in from the hallway. Levi couldn't help the growl that escaped his throat. 

His omega smacked him, bringing Levi's attention to him instead. "He was a perfect gentleman." Eren soothed with a smile. Petra slipped out of the room and Levi murmured against Eren's chest. "Hmm?"

"I said I'm glad I re-presented as an alpha." Levi said softly with a sigh. "You're... Amazing." He finished breathlessly.

"Levi..." Eren started hesitantly, "I know I've been locked up for nearly a decade so there's a lot I don't know... Are you sure you still... Want me?" 

Levi sat up, getting closer and rubbed their scent glands together without a word. Levi took Eren's wrists and rubbed them against his scent glands and did the same with his own. He placed soft kisses along Eren's neck and sniffed deeply. Pulling away, he gazed into those gorgeous green eyes seriously. "I'll always want you." He confessed, and finished with a kiss to Eren's lips. 

He knew Eren was a virgin, which was actually a plus to his inner alpha. He knew Eren would need to be taught about his own second gender, and about Levi's. He didn't care. They were soul bonded, and he wouldn't let anyone take his omega away from him.

 

This time, Erwin didn't fight Levi when he insisted Eren stay with him. Levi had a hunch Hange had filled him in on what was going on between the two of them.  
Eren looked around with awe as they passed Levi's code-controlled, ten-foot-tall gate and drove along the winding driveway through deep forests to get home.  
The entire property was surrounded by a chain-link fence with barbed wire. There was also the possibility to turn electricity on the fence for extra protection, which Levi had set on a timer so it came on every night.   
Anyone who met Levi knew that security and privacy were at the top of his list of concerns. And Erwin originally wanted Eren to go to a safehouse. Look how well that turned out.  
They finally arrived at the house, which was hidden behind huge trees.   
Levi's house wasn't a mansion by any means. Just a one-story with a big kitchen because he loved to cook, two bedrooms and bathrooms, with a modest sized living room.

"Are you sure about this?" Eren asked quietly as soon as they walked into Levi's house.

"I wouldn't have suggested it otherwise." Levi mumbled.

Eren hesitated, so Levi gently reached toward Eren to take his arm. "You want to shower?"

"I'd love to, but I don't have any clothes to change into." He responded softly.

"I have something that'll fit you." Eren looked at him with a raised eyebrow and Levi smirked, "It's not mine, brat. It was left here by Erwin. Don't give me that look, I never slept with him if that's what you're thinking. It was left over from a stakeout, back when Erwin was a field agent." He led Eren to the bathroom and grabbed Erwin's leftover sweats. He left the clothes on the edge of the sink for Eren as he stepped into the hot spray with a pleasurable sigh. Levi swallowed at the sound and willed his rising boner back down as he stepped back out of the bathroom. This wasn't the time to entertain those sorts of thoughts.

A knock on the door caused Levi to grab his gun and he walked slowly to the door to check who it was. He sighed in relief when he saw it was Hange.

"Hey there, Mr. Grumpy Pants!" They greeted with a grin and Levi opened the door for them.

"C'mon in, Glasses." He waved the beta doctor into the house, "I'm guessing Erwin called you to come look at Eren?"

"He sure did." They sang out, "Where is the little puppy?"

"He's in the shower now." He ignored the shit-eating grin that crossed their features and the waggle of their eyebrows.

Hange opened their mouth to speak when Eren stepped out, "Thanks for letting me use your--" He looked up. "Oh, hello..." He said softly. 

Levi's breath caught in his throat. Erwin's sweatshirt was at least two sizes too big on Eren and suddenly he wished he was as big as his boss so Eren could wear _his_ shirt instead. He had to bite back a growl that Eren was wearing an alphas shirt. He had to remind himself that he had no other clothes that would fit the kid.

Levi was up and by Eren's side in an instant, "They're here to make sure you're healing up okay." Eren looked Levi in the eye and nodded. God help him, those eyes were mesmerizing.

Hange smiled, "Come here, puppy, I'll take a look at you over here." They did a general checkup on the kid.  
Levi couldn't stop himself from hovering over Eren during the checkup. He was feeling protective. 

"Levi," Hange spoke up to get his attention, "How about you get the puppy here some hot chocolate or something?" With a quick run of his fingers through Eren's hair, he went to the kitchen to do as they asked.

Hange put their instruments up and glanced at Eren, "When'd you get that bullet wound, puppy?"

"A week ago." Eren said softly. Hange nodded and placed a gentle hand on his knee and gave a squeeze. "It was my father's accomplice."

"Did he..." They trailed off, not wanting to upset him.

"Rape me?" Eren smiled wryly. "No. That was one thing he didn't do." He mumbled, "Maybe I was lucky I only received a bullet wound and a few bruises..."

They nodded sympathetically. "You'll be extra safe now." They reassured him. "Levi's a dangerous little munchkin. If anyone lays an unwanted hand on you, they'll have those hands cut off before you can tell them to let go."

Eren snorted, finally giving a real smile for the first time in a long time. "Yeah, I know."

Levi walked over and handed Eren the mug of cocoa and cleared his throat to suppress the gasp that almost erupted from his mouth at the smile on the kid's face.

"Thank you." Eren smiled brighter and sipped the cocoa.

"Alrighty, well, he seems to be fine." Hange said as they stood up. "Let me know if you need anything else." They patted Eren's head. "Take care, puppy." Levi walked them to the door and Hange called out so Eren could hear as well, they called, "Toodleloo!" and the door was shut behind them.

With a sigh, Levi turned to Eren, "So... Guest bedroom..." He hesitated and continued in a softer tone, "Or my room?"


	6. Chapter 6

While Eren had chosen to sleep in the same bed as Levi, neither of them made a move at first. Levi didn't want to push, and he was worried he'd scare Eren off if he suddenly mated him.   
Of course, Eren's heat was fast approaching so that couldn't last long, unless Eren insisted he didn't want to mate... That thought made Levi's heart clench in his chest.   
He knew even before Eren disappeared that his heat was coming, and now he'd been off suppressants for over a week thanks to the coma.   
While Eren was grabbing everything soft and building a nest on their shared bed, Levi left Eren to it and stocked up on water and food, extra sheets, and anything else he thought he might need. He'd never been an alpha before, but he just let his instincts take over and they seemed to know what he needed to get. 

By the time Levi got home with everything from the store, the scent of oncoming heat was almost palpable.   
"Eren!" He called out.

When the young man in question came bounding out of their room, he looked at Levi expectantly, "Yeah?"

"Come to the kitchen, we need to have a little talk." The scent of anxiety permeated the air and Levi was taking Eren's hands and squeezing reassuringly, "No, not about anything scary. I'm not going to kick you out or whatever else is going through your head." He said quickly and Eren relaxed.  
Once he had his omega sitting at the table, Levi took a seat next to him and pulled Eren's seat so they were facing each other. "I don't know how much you know about being an omega because you've been locked up," Levi began softly, "Did your father keep you on suppressants or have you experienced a heat before?"

Eren bit his lip, "I've experienced a heat once..." He said, "It was so uncomfortable."

"Hot, itchy, no way to relieve the pain curling in your gut?" Eren nodded. "Yeah, well... There's a way to ease the pain, but that requires an alpha." Eren's eyes met his in question and Levi took a deep breath, "The pain is caused by your inner omega calling for an alpha's knot." He said in a rush, "I can ease your pain, however I need to know you'd be okay with that. It would likely result in pups." While the idea of having pups with Eren made him happy, he didn't know how Eren would feel. "You'll also want to be bonded at some point. I just want to get your wants out of the way, before you're too far gone to think logically."

"Okay, um... What do you want, Levi?" Eren asked softly.

"Whatever you want." Levi said without hesitation. "My role is to service you, keep you hydrated, fed, and comfortable. As far as the future... It's up to you."

"What if I did have pups?"

"I'll be here. No matter what."

"And... If I wanted to bond?" He said so softly Levi almost didn't catch it.

"Then I'd be more than happy to form a lifetime bond with you, Eren Jaeger." Levi said softly and squeezed both of Eren's hands gently. "I just need to know what you want. We can't help the pups unless you go it alone, which is also a possibility. I'd get a beta or another omega to watch over you and stay at a hotel for a week so I didn't lose myself."

"I want you to stay." Eren said shyly.

"Then I'll stay." Levi responded readily.

"I think... I want to bond too..." 

Levi smiled gently and kissed Eren's forehead, "Then we will."

That conversation out of the way, Levi informed Erwin he wouldn't be in for a week.

 

Levi groaned, feeling friction against his growing boner. Eren's whimper made him wake up immediately.  
The scent of slick hit his nostriles and he shuddered, his cock pulsing with need against the stomach of the humping and panting brunette on his leg. He rolled Eren onto his back, earning a surprised gasp from the overheated omega, and kissed him softly.  
He didn't want to scare the poor boy, so he made sure to take his time.  
His fingers slowly slid between Eren's thigh, and he couldn't help the groan that rumbled in his throat when the slick coated his fingers.  
Ignoring the demand of his inner alpha to just jump on in and start rutting, he slid his finger around Eren's hole, earning him a pleasant gasp. He watched Eren's face closely for signs of discomfort as he slowly slid his finger into the omegas puckered hole.   
Eren bit his lip, but lifted his hips instinctually. Levi growled softly in encouragement.  
It was agonizingly slow to prep Eren, but it was better than making the experience of his first time a terrible one. Levi's breath hitched when he felt Eren quiver underneath him, and he was pulled down for a passionate kiss that almost made him lose his self control. His head began to swim, and he was grateful when Eren gasped as a second finger was slid into his slicked up ass. He needed the break to regain his senses.  
Eren's hands nails bit into Levi's shoulders, causing the older to hiss. Moans escaped as Levi scissored Eren.   
Levi pressed gentle kisses along Eren's jaw and neck as he pumped his fingers. 

"L-Levi, please..." Eren whined. Resting his forehead against Eren's chest, Levi tried to get a reign in on his instincts. At the very least, he wanted three fingers to fit easily before he took his omega. He didn't want to hurt him.   
He knew full well that an omega in heat would throw pain to the wind and take it all, to deal with the consequences later.  
With his third finger sliding into his partner, Levi started searching for that special spot. He curled his fingers, each time causing a squeak from Eren that made Levi smile. How was he so adorable?  
Then Eren's hips bucked off the bed with a loud cry and looked at Levi with wide eyes. "Ah, here." Levi said as he curled his fingers against Eren's prostrate again and he jumped off the bed again, calling out Levi's name.   
To Levi's surprise, Eren's legs wrapped around his waist, his arms wrapped around Levi's back and his nails dug into Levi's back. Eren wasted no time shoving his pants down with his feet. "Damn it, Levi, please just take me." Eren begged in a whimper.

That was Levi's undoing.  
He kicked out of his pants, pulled Eren's legs from his waist, and placed a kiss to his inner thigh before throwing his leg over his shoulder.  
The change in position cause Eren to lose his grip, so Levi's fingers threaded with his and pinned him down. With a nip to his lips, Levi's cock slowly entered Eren, causing the younger to moan sinfully.  
Once fully inside, Levi gave Eren time to adjust. 

"Let me know when you feel I can move." Levi said hoarsely as his kissed and nipped his lovers neck. Eren groaned with a nod, freeing his hands to pull Levi closer.

"Fuck me." Eren whispered in Levi's ear.

And he did.  
So much for being gentle, Eren spurred him on. He didn't want anything slow. It was a side Levi wasn't expecting from the omega. Levi couldn't help but feel he'd be the same if their roles were reversed.   
Eren was demanding and petulant at times, but that just made Levi's heart swell more with love. He really was so adorable. Hangi's name for him was perfect.  
Levi hit Eren's prostate repeatedly, loving the sounds his omega made as he got close to climax.

"L-Levi!" Eren cried, "Th-there... Oh god, F-Fuh-- _Fuck_. Yes. Levi!" Teeth dug into Levi's shoulder as Eren came all over their stomachs.  
The feeling of Eren clamping down on his cock caused Levi to hit his own climax, his knot forming and ejecting his seed into his lover. "E-Eren..." Levi moaned and took his omega's lips with his own.  
He gathered Eren in his arms as they both panted.

Eren groaned, "That... feels amazing." He said in awe, his voice hoarse.

"What does? Sex? Yeah, I know." Levi said panting.

Eren laughed, "No, your knot." he breathed. Levi's inner alpha swelled with pride and pranced around smugly. "How long will we be stuck like this?"

"Not sure." Levi admitted. "It's not like I've ever formed a knot before." He smirked and Eren snuggled into him. Levi lazily ran his fingers through that brown mop of hair.

 

Eren wound up not asking to be bonded in the heat of the moment. He wanted to on several occasions, but he didn't want to feel like their bond was formed in the throes of passion. The morning after Eren's heat ended, he was roused awake by the smell of bacon and eggs.  
He sat up and stretched, his muscles deliciously sore. He caught a look at himself in the floor length mirror and smiled. He looked thoroughly fucked and satisfied, his naked body covered in bruises and marks from Levi's fingertips and nails, respectively. Some from his teeth.   
Eren's hands lay against his stomach. He was honestly worried Levi wouldn't want him after everything they'd been through. The thoughts ran through his mind and tears pricked at the corners of his eyes until he couldn't stop them from trickling down his cheeks.

"Hey, Eren, there's break--" Levi's eyes widened as he opened the door and he was by Eren's side, taking his face in his hands and wiping the tears gently with his fingers. "What's wrong?"

"Just..." Eren thought for a moment. "Insecurities..." He croaked and was pulled into a tight hug, his head cradled against Levi's shoulder. Eren wrapped his arms around Levi's waist.  
The fingertips trailing through his hair and down his neck made Eren shiver, while another hand rubbed his back reassuringly.

"It's okay." Levi said softly. "It's normal, especially after your heat." A kiss was pressed to Eren's temple.  
They stood there for a while just holding each other. Eren didn't know how long they were like that, but he finally pulled away. "Are you okay?" The tenderness in Levi's voice almost made Eren burst into tears all over again, so all he did was nod.  
Fingers laced with his own as he was tugged toward the kitchen.

He'd never been taken care of like this before. His mother was a sweet woman when she was alive, and of course she took care of him like a wonderful mom, but it wasn't the same. There was a tenderness in Levi's touch, and he worried over Eren through his entire heat.   
It got on Eren's nerves at times, but he was grateful Levi was so attentive and made him eat, drink, and bathe... Well, technically Levi did that all for him. He spoon fed Eren some cold soup, and held water bottles up to his lips. He wouldn't let Eren lift a finger when he bathed him, and he kept the water cool which felt heavenly against Eren's heated skin.

He took the seat Levi pulled out for him and allowed himself to be scooted in. A hand ruffled his hair as Levi sat in the chair next to him.

"Levi?" The older man hummed in acknowledgement. "How did you know what to do this past week?"

"Apparently it's ingrained." Levi responded. "I was running on pure instinct." He grabbed food on the fork and held it up for Eren. He simply smirked at Eren's glare, "Eat. I promise I won't treat you like a baby for lunch, but indulge me a little." With a roll of his eyes, Eren allowed himself to be fed.

Levi had been away from work for a week and Eren knew he had to go back, but his inner omega was whining in anxiousness. He didn't want Levi to leave, but he had no choice.  
From the couch with the tv on mute, Eren watched Levi pull on his shitkickers. The anxiety in him was growing by the second.  
Levi kissed the top of his head, "I'll be back later." He said quickly and strode toward the door.

Eren couldn't help the distressed whimper that left him, and Levi was by his side the next moment, pulling him close, stroking his hair, and cooing.  
"I'll keep it short." Levi suggested. "An hour or two, okay?" He pulled away and gazed into Eren's gaze.   
The omega nodded, and Levi left after a chaste kiss to his forehead.  
Eren mewled once the door was closed. Another involuntary noise.  
He sighed as he curled up on the couch in the fetal position, pulling the blanket on the back of the couch over him. Snuggling into the fabric, he drifted to sleep with the scent of Levi in his nose.

 

The longer he was at the office, the more agitated Levi got. His fingers drummed impatiently on his knee while the meeting ran long.   
He wasn't even paying proper attention, he just kept thinking of those big green eyes, and the look on Eren's face before he left that morning. 

Fingers were snapped in front of his face and he glowered at Hangi. "What?" He snapped in a whisper.

"You're cooing." Hange said.

Levi blinked repeatedly. He hadn't realized he was. He looked around and several eyes were on him. He glared at them until they turned around.

"I'm going to excuse Mr. Ackerman." Erwin announced, bringing Levi's eyes to his. "He has a new mate to care for, and his omegas heat just ended." Erwin smiled, and the rest of the attendees burst into applause.   
Well, the ones that weren't gaping at Levi in disbelief, that is.  
Levi stood and nodded his head at Erwin, gently squeezing Hangi's shoulder on the way out.

He couldn't get home fast enough. He sped through the driveway to get home just that little bit faster.   
He didn't expect to find Eren sleeping with his head buried in the fabric of Levi's favorite blanket, though.  
He felt the smile spread across his face as he stripped down. He meticulously folded and hung up his clothes, slipping into nothing but lounge pants. Same thing Eren was in when he left that morning.

He gently lifted Eren's head and slid so Eren was laying his head on Levi's lap. He stroked his omegas hair while he surfed for something to watch, finally unmuting the tv.

This wasn't so bad. He never thought domesticity would be appealing to him, but he loved having someone to come home to. Though, he needed to figure out how to work while leaving his omega at home.


	7. Chapter 7

Eren's nose buried into the hardness of his pillow.  
Wait... A hard pillow?  
He cracked his eyes open and made an embarrassing, happy mewl at realizing Levi was his pillow.  
His cheeks darkened with the sound and Levi chuckled, bending over to place a soft kiss on his lips.

"Hello, Starshine." He murmured with a tousle to the brown mop on his lap.

"Hey." Eren stretched his arms over his head and wrapped an arm around Levi's waist. "When did you get back?"

"About an hour or so ago. The meeting ran long, and apparently I was subconsciously cooing in the middle of it." Eren let free a laugh. "Erwin said I had a mate to get to and let me go early."

Eren frowned, "Doesn't he know we're not officially mated?" He tried to ignore how empty that sentence made him feel. Apparently he couldn't control his scent, though, considering the answering coo from Levi.

The older male pulled Eren into his arms and buried his nose into Eren's scent gland. "You want to take care of that right now?"

Eren tried to ignore how that made his heart leap. "Are you sure you want to?" He tried, and failed, to keep the insecurity from his voice.  
His mouth opened in a silent gasp as his eyes fluttered shut, slick pooled in his pants and his cock twitched to full mast. Levi answered his question by sinking his teeth into Eren's scent gland. Marking him. Bonding him. 

As Levi gently licked and sucked the mark, he tightened his hold on the younger man in his arms. "Did that answer your question?" Levi asked huskily in Eren's ear, making the green eyed omega shiver with a nod.  
Eren was repositioned so he was straddling the alpha - _his_ alpha, his inner omega announced proudly. Gentle fingers trailing up and down his sides. Green gazed into grey. Levi kissed his throat and tiled his neck, baring his scent gland to Eren, causing the omega to gasp.   
It was rare for alphas to be claimed by omega. Omegas needed that feeling of belonging, the mark was a bond stronger than anything else fathomable. Alphas didn't need it, and in some cases would bond several omega... But if an omega claimed an alpha, that alpha couldn't get it up for any other omega in the world. 

Levi's fingers slipped behind Eren's nape and gently pulled him forward, until Eren's lips were right above his scent gland, and made an encouraging growl.   
The happy whimper Eren exuded heated his cheeks, and he complied.  
Levi hissed through his teeth and bucked his hips upwards as Eren's teeth sank into his gland. 

Before he pulled his teeth out, Eren was laid down on the couch, his pants were pulled down, his slick covered thighs and ass bared to the sight of his alpha.   
A mere moment later, he released Levi's gland on a cry. "Levi!" He called out, his alpha's cock penetrating his slicked hole.

It was a quick fuck, both males high from their bonding came within a few minutes and Levi's knot formed.  
Levi carefully rolled to the side of Eren and held him close, panting hard, "I had to do that." No apologies, not that it was necessary.

Eren snuggled into his alpha with a happy sigh, trailing circles on his chest. "I don't mind." Eren smiled.  
Levi kissed Eren everywhere he could reach while they were connected, eventually nuzzling his hair. "I love you..." Eren whispered. A kiss was pressed to the top of his head and Levi made a hum of acknowledgment.   
Eren didn't need to hear it back. Levi showed his feelings with his actions.

 

Once Eren fell asleep and his knot deflated, Levi couldn't stand the feel of body fluids any longer. Eren was his first priority, however, so Eren was gently cleaned up, redressed, and tucked in with Levi's blanket over him, and his jacket under his omega's head.

He couldn't get over how much his heart swelled just to look at the green eyed brat. He looked adorable as he slept. Levi mussed his omegas hair and kissed his temple, "I love you too, brat."  
As he went to get up, his omega whimpered and Levi answered with his own cooing, releasing calming pheromones, until Eren settled back down.  
Now it was time to shower. His inner alpha hated the idea of getting the scent of his omega off of him, but his inner anality won out at the moment. He placated his inner alpha by reminding it Eren was just in the living room, and that he'd be rubbing Eren's scent all over him as soon as his shower was over. 

As soon as he stepped out, he didn't even bother with pants. He just wanted his omega.   
He crawled behind Eren and held him tightly. Eren turned toward him in his sleep and mewled happily as he snuggled into the alphas chest.  
Levi rubbed all over Eren and his omega sighed happily in his sleep. Kisses were pressed to his stomach and he gently nipped and sucked all over his body.  
Eren may be officially his, but Levi wanted to mark him all over... So he wound up leaving bonding marks on both thighs' scent glands, and both wrists too.   
He gently licked and kissed his omega's stomach, his inner alpha hoping pups would be on the way soon. They probably would be considering how much Eren was knotted during his heat. He hoped he wasn't infertile from being omega first. He stopped his attentions and stared at Eren's belly as the thoughts caused his scent to turn distressed. 

Eren cooed in his sleep, and pulled Levi to him, causing the alpha to smile. It was usually the other way around, but omegas usually had motherly instincts.  
He kissed up Eren's chest and neck before pulling the younger into his arms and resting his eyes with a smile.   
Was it possible to be happier than this?

 

Turns out it was.

It was easier to leave Eren when he could feel his mark. He could also track him if he concentrated hard enough, which was nice.

While Levi hated when Mikasa came around, he knew he shouldn't bar Eren's alpha sister from visiting their nest. Anytime he had to head out, though, he gave Hanji a call. While they were a beta, they tended to carry tranquilizers just in case things get out of hand, and they were very proficient in using them.  
Having Hanji come over to watch them meant they were privy to any changes in Eren's behavior. 

Levi came home one day, his omega crashing into him as soon as the door was open.   
He let free an 'oof!' and was glad his job required him to be muscular or this giant brat would have knocked him on his ass. "What's going on?" He wrapped his arms around his brat who was nuzzling happily into his chest. With no response from him, he caught Hanji's excited grin and raised an eyebrow.

"He's having pups!" They exclaimed. 

Levi blinked once.  
Twice.  
Three times.  
He stood stock still, staring at Hanji as the news sunk in.

He was snapped out of it when his omega whimpered and Levi realized Eren had stiffened. He pulled his brat close, pumping out calming pheromones and cooing, burying his nose into Eren's neck. "Don't worry, Eren." He whispered to the anxious omega, "I'm happy, it was just a shock."

"Really?" Eren mumbled against his shoulder.

"Of course." Levi pulled away, wrapping his fingers around the back of Eren's neck and pulling him down for a kiss. "My inner alpha is so happy it's jumping off the walls."  
He glanced behind Eren's shoulder at their guests, bristled, and growled softly. "Out." He demanded.

"Excuse me?!" Mikasa spat, " _I'm_ his _sister_!"

"Mikasa!" Eren whipped around to fix her with a glare.

"Yeah, and _I'm_ his _bonded mate_." He responded, narrowing his eyes. "He's having _my_ pups, and the alpha in me is pissed there's another alpha in our nest. I don't like repeating myself. Out. Now."

Mikasa opened her mouth to speak, but Hanji, saint that they were, dragged her out by the arm.  
Mikasa shot Levi a glare on the way out, which he returned ten-fold.

He relaxed with the door closed and led his omega to the couch, curling up with him in his arms and pulling the blanket around both of them. Something was going on the tv, but neither were really paying attention. They were just basking in each others presence and sharing the joy that pups were on the way.  
There wasn't anything sexual about their interactions. Snuggling, nuzzling, soft kisses and trailing fingers. They were just... happy. 

 

"You know he was the one to rescue him, dear." Hanji said to Mikasa as they dragged her from the house.

"Yeah, and? So he's my brother's knight in shining armor, that doesn't give him more right to be with him than it does me." Mikasa stated indignantly.

Hange let free a sigh, "No, but being his bonded mate does. An alpha who just learned his omega is having pups won't want any other alphas, family or not, in the general vicinity of his mate. It's a part of biology." Hanji stopped in front of Mikasa's car and turned her around to face them, brown eyes bore into Mikasa's, "He also knows how you _really_ feel about Eren." Hange finished on a whisper.  
Mikasa's brows furrowed. Her mouth opened and closed a few times. Hange couldn't help but snicker, "You look like a fish!" They cackled. The glare Mikasa gave didn't phase Hange in the least. Not after they'd dealt with Mr. Grumpy Pants for most of their life. So, they grinned in response.  
"Look, he's not going to keep you from your nieces and or nephews." Hange soothed. "But they'll need space right now. Eren will start nesting, becoming a homebody. Levi will be home more to be there for his omega. It's just a part of life."

Mikasa sighed, and opened the car door. "Yeah, I guess..."

"You wanted to be his bonded mate, we know." Hange said softly, placing a gentle hand over Mikasa's and giving it a squeeze. "But, unless you forced it on Eren," Mikasa looked at Hanji offended, which made Hange smile back, "He wouldn't have gone along with it." They finished. "You're his sister. You've always been, and always will be, his sister. To him, that's all you'll ever be." Turning to look at her short friend's marital home, they continued wistfully, "At least they're happy."  
That wasn't meant for Mikasa, but she still responded with an affirmative sound. Hange turned back to Mikasa with a sad smile. With a squeeze to Hange's hand with her free one, and a knowing look, Mikasa nodded and slid into her car.  
Time to go home.  
Time to move on.  
With one last look at the Ackerman household and a sad sigh, Hangi began the long drive home.

 

Eren and Levi had decided to have a small, formal wedding after the pups were born.   
Hange had joked in the hospital about how they'd have a green-eyed Levi and a grey-eyed Eren. Levi had glared at them in hopes they'd spontaneously combust, while Eren laughed.  
What was weird was that the doctor had been right on the money. Levi smacked Hange upside the head for cackling like a hyena once Eren pushed them out and they opened their eyes. 

"We should name them Cain and Abel!" Eren exclaimed.

"You realize Cain killed Abel?" Levi reminded his mate.

"Yeah, but... This way they get a second chance." The omega explained.

Levi smiled warmly and kissed his temple. "Okay, who's who?"

"Mini-Levi should be Cain!" Levi considered protesting on the nickname.

"Why...?" He settled for instead.

"Because Cain was the murderer, and he has resting murder face just like his papa." Eren grinned. Levi rolled his eyes, but didn't dispute his choice.   
It wasn't like Levi had come up with anything. Bob? George? Squishy? Fuck if he knew. Cain and Abel was as good as anything else.

"Cain Eren Jaeger-Ackerman, and Abel Levi Jaeger-Ackerman." Eren nodded.

Levi groaned, "Do we have to hyphenate the name?"

"Well.... Who wouldn't mind giving up their name?" Eren looked Levi in the eye.

"Hmm.... Levi Jaeger." Levi smiled warmly at Eren. "I like it. Let the Ackerman name die with..." He hesitated, then deadpanned. "Your sister." He finished and Eren snorted.

"You didn't think that all the way through, did you?" Eren smiled smugly.

"I.... did not." Levi admitted. 

 

It was interesting how alike the pups were to their parents.  
Turned out Cain, mini-Levi, was oddly cheerful despite his ever-murderous look. A fact that made Eren ecstatic.  
Meanwhile Abel, mini-Eren, was more stoic. He tended to smack Cain when his older brother annoyed him. A fact that made Levi snort.  
Both inherited Levi's need to clean, and Eren's grin... Which was scary as fuck on Cain, unless you knew their personalities. Then it was scarier on Abel. He was like a serial killer in the making.

Hange tossed baby clothes at them all the time, anything they thought was cute.   
So Levi and Eren's wedding had two little ring bearers, that were too little to walk, wearing a wolf and fox onsie.   
Abel made more sense in the wolf onsie with his personality.

The ceremony really was small.  
Erwin and Hange on Levi's side, Mikasa and Armin on Eren's. Mike officiated. 

The bonded couple was happy to finally exchange matching silver bands.  
The reception was at the Jaeger house-- Levi took Eren's name. 

Levi knew everyone's feelings. Erwin and Hange had been in love with him, and Mikasa and Armin had been in love with Eren. It made him uncomfortable having Mikasa around Eren still, but Eren promised to never be with her alone once Levi explained why.  
His omega had been stunned his sister had felt that way, but confessed she'd never have gotten anywhere with him.  
Eren was his. He was Eren's. No one would change that.   
What Levi wasn't expecting, was to see sparks of interest between Hange and Mikasa. Apparently they'd gotten close by wallowing in their loss. They seemed content, though.  
Levi smirked as he watched Erwin flirt with Armin and the blonde omega blushed bright red. 

His omega draped himself over Levi's shoulders, his arms wrapping around his neck and resting his chin on his alphas shoulder.  
Levi gently squeezed his omegas hand before bringing it to his lips for a gentle peck.

"I'm happy." Eren whispered.

"Me too." Levi whispered back.

Looking around, Levi felt like everything would work out. Heartbreak would be overcome, new relationships formed. Perhaps children would come out of those unions.  
They'd be happy.  
Everyone would eventually be happy.


End file.
